


But the Party Don't Stop

by velociraptor52



Category: Blues Brothers (Movies)
Genre: Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 21:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17774897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velociraptor52/pseuds/velociraptor52
Summary: A fun Blues Brothers fanvid set to the song Tik Tok by Kesha





	But the Party Don't Stop




End file.
